Not Mine
by bookworm4ever1
Summary: This is between Krum, Harry, and Hermione. This is definetly h/h.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: So not mine. All is J.K. Rowling's genius characters!!!!I wish I owned them so I could be rich but alas, I don't.  
  
Harry tapped his foot in time to the music. His gaze followed Hermione and Krum dancing. Cursing himself, he knew he had missed his chance to ask Herm to the Christmas Ball. The Bulgarian guy possessively spun his Herm. Taking a break, the couple came his way. "Regretting the decision to go stag Harry?" Hermione asked. "Yes," came his soft reply. "Victor can you get me a drink?" asked Hermione. As Victor slouched off, she turned her attention back to Harry. "What is wrong?" "Everything!" "Harry, talk to me, I'm your best friend." "That's just it!" he shouted. Turning red, she whirled on her heel and stalked off to find Krum. "Way to go Harry, you just drove Herm off into Krummy's arms." Annoyed again, he listened to the music. Some muggle group was playing their songs. Dumbledore allowed them to play here but after the Ball, he would perform a Memory Charm on them. The Backstreet Boys or something. Listening to the song, How Did I Fall in Love With You, the words hit home.  
  
Remember when  
  
We never needed each other  
  
The best of friends  
  
Like sister and brother  
  
We understood  
  
We'd never be  
  
Alone  
  
Those days are gone  
  
Now I want you so much  
  
The night is long  
  
And I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
CHORUS  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do  
  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child  
  
That I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend  
  
That we can still be friends  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
I wanna say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know  
  
I don't wanna live this lie  
  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
  
  
The next song was what he felt and so much more. The band took a quick break and he looked for Hermione. Tapping her on the shoulder, she looked mad but allowed him to dance with her. The song took his breath away. Somehow, he knew the words in his heart and he sang to her.  
  
It's in the silences  
  
The words you never say  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
Always starts the same way  
  
It seems like everyone we know is breaking up  
  
Does anybody ever stay in love anymore  
  
CHORUS  
  
I promise you  
  
From the bottom of my heart  
  
I will love you 'til death do us part  
  
I promise you  
  
As a lover and a friend  
  
I will love you like I'll never love again  
  
With everything I am  
  
I see you look at me  
  
When you think I'm not aware  
  
You're searching for clues  
  
Of just how deep my feelings are  
  
How do you prove the sky is blue  
  
The ocean's wide  
  
All I know is what I feel  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
There are no guarantees  
  
That's what you always say to me  
  
And late at night I feel the tremble in your touch  
  
What I'm trying to say to you  
  
I never said to anyone  
  
CHORUS – repeat  
  
…with everything I am  
  
  
  
Amazed that Harry felt the same way, she looked into his emerald green eyes. His love for her was as bright as fire. Knowing that she loved him he leaned in and kissed her. Krum, now jealous, stormed out of the castle. A/N Ha ha….  
  
  
  
A/N how fluffy? I'm a hopeless romantic… 


	2. Thank You

A/N Hi y'all! I got a small response on my story but I'm going to keep on going. I want to thank those few people. First, to E.C.R. Potter, you rock! Continue with your new story. Secondly, to hermioneharry4ever, you were the first to review so you rock out!!Thanks! To gwert, thank you for encouraging me. BSB rocks. To Holly Rachael Zintel, you are so cool. H/H rock. To sugar-n-spice, sorry for the mistake. We are hopeless romantics. To LupinsLover, thank you for your encouragement. 


End file.
